


Love to Love the Love So Lovingly (Quack Pack Remix)

by Missy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boy Bands, Brothers, Gen, Humor, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Louie's latest scheme has him seeing dollar signs, Dewey seeing flashbulbs and Huey seeing an exit sign as Louie tries to model his brothers into a boy band.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Love to Love the Love So Lovingly (Quack Pack Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpionGrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionGrass/gifts).



“...Genius! I’m telling you! This is going to be great!” Louie had that look in his eye, the kind of look that suggested he had dollar signs dancing around in his brain, as he burst into the living room.

“Whatever’s happening, tell me about it later,” Huey begged him, trying to crawl deeper into the curve of the sofa cushion behind him. Dewey, however, also had That Look in his eye – the one that suggested he could see his name up in lights.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Louie held forth his MP3 player and held it up so Dewey could see it. “They’re called the Drake Five,” said Louie. “And they have the Biggest. Song. In the world right now. We could do what they’re doing in two seconds with a little practice.”

“Oh yeah, they had that dance routine that went viral,” said Dewey.

“Um…isn’t that song called ‘Your Love Is So Lovely?” asked Huey. Louie nodded. “That’s not a song, it’s a fog horn!”

“Good music is in the ear of the beholder,” said Louie. “And you really can’t hear what they sound like over the sound of their fangirls screaming. Right, Webby?”

“Love the Drake Five!” said Webby. “Especially Honker –he’s so good to his brother.”

“Don’t you want a slice of that?” asked Louie. “The screaming girls, the dough, the fancy hotel rooms, the twelve kinds of cheeses every morning for breakfast, the cash, and the money?”

Huey sighed and stood up. “How are we going to do this? Do we have any plans? Who’s going to be our agent? And have we created an LLC so our songwriting credits redirect to us?”

Louie counted off each point upon the tips of his fingers. “Now, who does?, Uncle Scrooge said he’d hook us up with a lawyer guy, and it’s called Three Ducks on a Lamb LLC, we just need to start writing songs!” said Louie. 

“I…okay, all right, but only if Dewey’s in the group too.”

“Can I be the lead singer?” Dewey asked.

“Sure,” shrugged Huey, and Louie nodded. “Okay, I’m in!”

*** 

Three weeks of hard work later, Louie eagerly handed Webby with the band’s demo tape – five songs packed onto an MP3 player. She’d been excited for them all the while, supporting their songwriting and eagerly making tee-shirts to distribute at their first concert.

“Oh,” Webby said. Her smile dropped a couple of notches as she listened to the music pumping through the earbuds. “Oh…Oh…well…it…sounds like music?”

“I’m out,” Huey said immediately.

“Huey! Bro! Give her a chance!” Louie begged his brother. “What do you think, Webby?”

“Um..it almost sounds like a song?” She winced as Dewey hit a particularly harsh high note and dialed the volume down.

“I’m DEFINITELY out,” said Huey.

“So maybe the first song didn’t come out well! We can try again! We just need to think about metaphors for love,” said Louie. “Um…love is like a popsicle! It’s like a cactus! It’s like a load-bearing wall! Come on, guys!” 

But his brothers were all too willing to let the notion drop, leaving Webby with sore ears and three tee-shirts to stuff into the abyss into the back of her closet. They’d all find their own callings, but those callings didn’t involve music.


End file.
